


The Delanceys

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Series: We Never Planned On You [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Amanda runs into two people from her past.





	The Delanceys

**Author's Note:**

> YOU NEED TO READ WE NEVER PLANNED ON YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS!
> 
> I really wanted to play with Amanda and the Delancy brothers. So I wrote this. It takes place about two years after the strike. Stella is three. Race and Amanda are married.
> 
> There is a Phantom of the Opera reference in here. See if you can find it.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

The Delenceys

Stella was Amanda and Race's price and joy. She was almost three; She walked or ran everywhere. It was a blessing, yet a great curse among the Higgins.

It was a normal day. Race was in line to get a few papes. Amanda was waiting with Stella outside the gate. Amanda set Stella down, just for a moment. In that short amount of time, Stella had fun off. Amanda groaned and followed her daughter inside the gate. Stella stopped to stare at the headline, even though she couldn't read. Amanda scoped her up. She started scolding her for running away.

"Amanda?" said a voice.

She looked up into the face of Oscar Delencey.

Amanda had passed the long of no return. Oscar knew who she was. There was no denying it.

Oscar didn't even wait for Amanda to answer.

"Hey, Morris! Come here! It's Amanda Irma herself!" Oscar shouted.

"Don't ever call me Irma! She is a disgrace to me!" Amanda snapped.

"She's your own mother," Oscar pointed out.

"I don't care if she birthed me into this world. That woman is filth!"

Morris joined the two.

"So it is," Morris said, "I thought you married that one rich folk. Victor Delany?"

"He was an awful man. So I ran away. I found the newsies. I became their sister," Amanda explained.

"Mama," Stella piped up, "Who dey?"

"Uncle Morris. I was about to ask you the same thing. Who you?" Morris stated.

"My daughter. Her name is Stella. You have no right to be her uncle. All you did to me was hit me! Both of you never once cared about my well being!" Amanda snapped, she spotted Race. Boy, did he look mad. "I's got work ta do."

Amanda ran off to join her true family.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love reviews!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
